Trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler!
by alicja21
Summary: Hermione aime son professeur de potion depuis toujours mais lui ne semble pas du tout faire attention à elle, alors elle décide de le provoquer jusqu’au moment ou cela se retourne contre elle.


Une fille est capable de faire n'importe quoi pour conquérir le cœur d'un homme, qu'elle aime et par n'importe quel moyen, voici un petit aperçut avec cette nouvelle histoire avec un de mes couples favoris, j'ai nommée Rogue/Hermione.

Je précise juste que Ginny et Hermione sont dans la même classe*

Bonne lecture! J'espère que vous apprécierez ma nouvelle fic avec ce couple!

C'était décidé : notre jeune lionne passerait à l'action aujourd'hui même. A cette pensée un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le maître des potions lui tomberait dans les bras ! Pour cela elle avait décidé de lui sortir le grand jeu. Terminé la Granger élève brillante, studieuse, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard ! Place à la nouvelle provocatrice !

Elle avait donc choisi une tenue vestimentaire spéciale. Simple mais sexy : une robe longue de couleur noire brillante des chaussures à talons. Avec un sortilège elle avait lissé ses cheveux qui lâchés sur ses épaules lui donnaient un air d'ange. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se maquiller : une touche par-ci une touche par-là en ajoutant bien sûr du mascara noir qui accentuait son regard de braise et en mettant du gloss sur ses lèvres. Une fois prête elle s'admira dans le miroir en pensant : « Miroir ! Mon beau miroir dit moi qui est la plus belle ? »

« Mais c'est toi ! » Répondit une voix dans sa tête.

Satisfaite de cette réponse elle tourna les talons et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Son entrée, comme elle s'y attendait, fit sensation auprès de la gente masculine, des sifflements admirateurs retentirent. Elle sourit et se dirigea la tête haute vers sa table en risquant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Et ce qu'elle vit l'enchanta : Rogue était en train de la dévisager de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione sourit de plus belle car c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait ! Puis elle prit place à côté de son amie la rouquine. « Salut ! » Dit-elle joyeusement.

Harry et Ron levèrent la tête et faillirent s'étrangler en voyant leur amie habillée de cette façon, Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte, il la dévorait des yeux, jusqu'à ce que Harry lui donne un coup de coude.

« Arrête d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte, tu baves Ron ! » Cingla Hermione,

« Si tu rougis comme ça tu vas devenir encore plus rouge qu'une tomate ! » Ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Harry dut lui écraser le pied pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Dit enfin Ron.

En réponse Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Quand la sonnerie des cours retentit, Hermione se leva et partit à son premier cours de la journée : les potions.

Mais Ginny se rua à sa poursuite et avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer dans la classe la rouquine lui attrapa le bras en s'exclamant : « Une petite minute ! J'ai à te parler ! » Hermione vit Harry et Ron qui passaient devant elle, elle leur fit donc un signe de tête pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle les rejoindrait puis elle se tourna vers son amie en demandant : « Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Dit Ginny.

« Mais rien du tout ! » Répliqua Hermione.

« Tu te fiches de moi là ! » (En croisant les bras) « Tous les mecs te dévorent des yeux ! Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude d'être comme ça regarde toi tu es… Tu es magnifique ! »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de changer et d'être amoureuse ?! » Demanda méchamment Hermione.

En entendant cela Ginny afficha un grand sourire en poussant un : « WHOUA !!! » (ndb : quel cri !!!)

« Qui est l'heureux élu ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Hermione répondit d'un ton détaché : « Rogue »

Ce fut un cri de surprise qui sortit de la bouche de la rousse : « ROGUE ??!!! »

Hermione lui mit la main sur la bouche en disant : « Chut Ginny je t'en prie ne dit rien ! Je sais ça peut paraître absurde mais… Je l'aime ! Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à Harry et surtout pas à Ron ! »

Bien que sous le choc de cette révélation qu'Hermione venait de lui faire elle promit et toutes les deux rentrèrent dans la classe avant de prendre place. Ginny lui murmura à l'oreille un petit : « Bonne chance ! » Et partit s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

Hermione, elle, s'arrangea pour s'asseoir au premier rang juste devant le bureau de son professeur adoré ! (Beaucoup de filles ont déjà fait ça n'est-ce pas ? (=^_^=) ndb : Ah ouais ?! Moi j'ai jamais eu de beaux profs alors… !)

Le cours commença :

« Bien ! » Dit Rogue, tandis qu'Hermione buvait chacune de ses paroles, les yeux suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une petite révision : vous allez me fabriquer la potion de Felix Felicis. Pour ceux qui ont la mémoire d'un singe (son regard se posa immédiatement sur Neville qui se recroquevilla instantanément sur sa chaise) « C'est une potion de couleur dorée qui procure à la personne qui la boit une confiance en elle inébranlable et permet de couronner toutes les actions entreprises de succès. La potion ne doit pas être bue trop souvent ou en trop grandes quantités, car elle s'avérerait dans ce cas toxique. Elle est interdite d'utilisation lors de concours ou compétitions sportives par une loi du Ministère de la Magie. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Bon maintenant au travail ! »

Hermione s'empressa d'aller chercher les ingrédients et mit du cœur à l'ouvrage pour préparer sa potion, au bout de quelque temps sa mixture avait pris comme l'avait bien indiqué Rogue une couleur dorée, c'est à ce moment-là que le professeur décida de passer dans les rangs en favorisant bien sûr les Serpentard et critiquant les Griffondor, quand il s'attarda sur le chaudron d'Hermione. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle en profita pour se passer la langue sur les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Rogue perdit tout à coup son assurance, il détourna le regard et partit s'asseoir à toute vitesse à son bureau en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dans la direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fit la moue et décida d'attirer son attention d'une autre manière. Elle lui fit du pied sous son bureau, Rogue sursauta chose qui n'avait pas échappée aux élèves de la classe qui le regardaient avec étonnement sauf Ginny. Personne d'autre ne savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Hermione émit un petit rire en voyant la réaction de Rogue et attendit la suite des événements avec intérêt, voir le professeur Rogue dans une situation de malaise n'était pas pour lui déplaire il fallait bien l'avouer !

Tandis qu'Hermione, prétextant être mal assise, se levait de sa chaise et se penchait un peu trop en avant au goût de Rogue, il sentit tout à coup une chaleur insupportable envahir tout son être. Il pensa : « Serait-il possible que je lui plaise ? C'est vrai qu'elle est bien foutue notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Hé ! Ho ! Tu dérailles mon pauvre Severus ! Reprends-toi ! C'est une élève ! » Il chassa cette pensée grotesque au moment où la sonnerie de la fin de cours retentissait. Tous les élèves se hâtèrent de sortir sauf Hermione qui prenait son temps, elle se leva mais avant de quitter la pièce elle s'approcha de son professeur. Celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement, il était figé sur place quand elle lui murmura à l'oreille : « Vous savez que vous êtes sexy quand vous perdez tous vos moyens ? » Puis elle fit mine de remettre ses cheveux correctement en arrière ce qui fit que Rogue se prit sa chevelure en pleine figure. Il put sentir son parfum, une bonne odeur de pêche qui émanait de son corps avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir Hermione se retourna une dernière fois vers lui en faisant un sourire provocant avec un regard plein de sous entendus puis quitta la salle.

Rogue se sentit frustré. Comment cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait-elle osé le provoquer de la sorte ! Et lui faire ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant ? Il allait lui faire payer son audace ! Oh ça oui ! Elle le paierait ! Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il attende le soir car comme tous les soirs les Préfets effectuaient leur ronde habituelle… A cette pensée un sourire vengeur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa petite lionne de Griffondor ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Et il quitta la classe à son tour.

De son côté Hermione était ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait procuré à son professeur de potions. Finalement elle ne lui était pas tellement indifférente, comme elle semblait le supposer. Ginny arriva alors en disant : «Vraiment là s'il ne craque pas je ne comprends pas ! J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait en cours, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit, les deux jeunes filles bavardèrent encore sur ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi en cours de potion, ce qui fit que le temps passa à une vitesse folle. Le soir pointait le bout de son nez. « Désolée Gin' mais je dois remplir ma fonction de préfète et aller faire la ronde, on se voit plus tard ! » Dit Hermione.

***

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'Hermione arpentait les couloirs du château, mais il n'y avait rien à signaler, tout était calme. Soudain, au moment de tourner dans un autre couloir une main l'attrapa violemment. Sous l'effet de la surprise Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son, elle se retrouva dans une classe, à côté d'une voix qui murmura : « Silencio ! » Son kidnappeur avait insonorisé la pièce.

« Qui êtes vous ?! » Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

« Vous croyiez que j'allais vous laisser vous en tirer comme ça ? Après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ?! »

En reconnaissant la voix Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade « Professeur ! » Cria t-elle. En réponse il lui murmura à l'oreille : « A force de trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler ! »

Hermione ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir, mais Rogue posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle sentit un bonheur immense l'envahir. Elle sentit ensuite les lèvres se poser sur son cou avec une légère pression contre sa peau. Elle se rendit brutalement compte qu'il lui avait fait un suçon ! Elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège ! Rogue, satisfait de son œuvre, quitta la pièce.

***

Le lendemain matin Ginny retrouva Hermione avec un col roulé alors qu'il faisait un temps à se mettre en bikini ! (ndb : bikini c'est mieux que maillot de bain non ?!)

« Hermione ! » Dit Ginny, « Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

« Rien ! » Mais la rouquine ne comptait pas en rester là, elle harcela son amie pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione finit donc par céder, et lui montra la marque rouge qu'elle avait sur le cou.

« Rogue ? » Interrogea la cadette Weasley.

Hermione hocha la tête, ce qui lui coupa l'envie d'aller en cours de potions à l'heure suivante. Elle n'oserait plus regarder Rogue dans le blanc des yeux ! Mais son moment de répit était de courte durée car la sonnerie retentit. Hermione n'avait d'autre choix, elle devait affronter le maître des cachots. Elle soupira en traînant les pieds pour se rendre à ce cours qu'elle redoutait tant.

***

Le cours se passa dans la normalité la plus totale, sauf peut-être à quelques exceptions près en parlant de Neville et des sarcasmes habituels de Rogue sur les Griffondor. (ndb : je suis pas sûre de ce que tu entend par là , c'est pas forcément très clair, mais c'est marrant parce qu'on peut imaginer plein d'interprétations… est-ce que ça veut dire que Rogue fait preuve d'originalité pour se moquer de Neville et des Griffi ?! j'imagine bien un truc comme ça, limite du niveau de Yo Moma !!! bon c'est bon j'arrête mon délire !)

Hermione ne voyait pas l'heure passer, depuis le début du cours elle évitait de croiser le regard de son professeur, et celui-ci l'avait bien sûr remarqué, ce qui le fit sourire. Hermione était en avance sur les autres élèves puisque sa potion était terminée, elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Machinalement elle mit ses mains dans les poches et put sentir un petit flacon, qui contenait la potion qu'elle avait faite la veille, la potion Felix Felicis ! Une idée vint germer dans son esprit. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne l'observait, reporta son attention sur le professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à sermonner les élèves et ne faisait pas attention à la jeune fille. Hermione sourit et en profita, elle déboucha le bouchon de la fiole et la vida d'un trait. Juste à temps car la sonnerie retentit.

Hermione et Rogue, se retrouvant seuls à nouveau, se dévisagèrent. Hermione afficha un sourire charmeur puis s'approcha de lui avec une assurance inquiétante et sans prévenir l'embrassa, accrochant ses mains autour de son cou. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge pour remonter jusqu'à son cou et avant que Rogue ne puisse réagir Hermione lui avait rendu la pareille pour son geste de la veille. La vengeresse se recula en disant : « A charge de revanche ! » Avec un sourire, Rogue éclata de rire, Hermione lui dit : « Je vous aime professeur ! »

En réponse Rogue lui prit le menton entre les mains en disant : « Tu n'avais pas besoin de boire la potion Felix Felicis pour me le dire je l'avais très bien compris au cours précédent ! »

Hermione se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux, Rogue la força à le regarder, soudain Hermione se mit à rire, sous le regard interrogateur elle expliqua : « Toi aussi tu t'es brûlé ! » Rogue haussa un sourcil, elle enchaîna : « Tu as succombé à mon charme ! »

Rogue sourit en entendant cela puis il s'approcha d'elle en disant : « Je t'aime aussi Hermione Jane Granger ! » avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

FIN !!!!!!


End file.
